I Kissed A Girl
by RnR143637
Summary: All hell breaks loose when Elliot agrees to go clubbing with Olivia and the rest of the squad! A/O/C and E/O relationship/friendship! ONESHOT! Trust me on this one, READ IT! It'll humor ya'll I hope.


This just came to me last night but I was too tired to write it!! Just for fun!! It's meant to be taken lightly!! =) Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Once again, Dick Wolf owns!! And song and lyrics belong to the WONDERFUL, KATY PERRY!! =)

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"Aw come on El!! Just this once at least!! Kathy will understand!! Or she won't but jeez we've been working for five days straight!! Come on!! Go out with us tonight!!" Olivia Benson was begging her partner over the phone to go out to this club with her, Alex, Casey, Fin, Munch…ah hell…the whole gang was going to be there. Even Cragen was going.

Elliot Stabler sighed into his cell phone as he got up to get a beer from the refrigerator. "Alright, fine. I'll go!!"

To that Olivia just smiled and said, "Alright see you tonight!! We're meeting up at 10 P.M at the club. It's called Pussycat Dolls Club!! I'll send you the directions!! Bye El!!"

Next thing Elliot knew, he heard a 'click' on the other end and he too hung up. He looked himself in the mirror and sighed, "What Am I getting myself into?!"

Five hours later after Olivia texted him the directions, Elliot was on his way to the club. His mind was racing. They all have been out together, but not to an actual club. It was always the local police bar but nowhere else. Tonight was going to be interesting.

He entered the club after passing the bouncers and paying his fee. He looked around to see if he could find anybody from the 1-6 Precinct and to his surprise he spotted the most gorgeous woman in the whole club. _"No it can't be"_ He says to himself. But it is. It's his partner, she's wearing a stunning Red-Mini Cocktail Strapless dress with slammin' red high heels to go along with it. She looked stunning. Slowly walking towards her, passing all of the people to the bar, she taps her on the shoulder, "Hey beautiful."

Olivia turns around, a dirty martini in hand and screams, "Ah, El!! I'm so glad you came!!" Giving him a big hug and squeeze, Elliot just stiffens. He feels like a teenager all over again. They just look at eachother and smile.

"_This is actually going to be a great night." _ He says to himself.

An hour later everybody from the precinct is there and by then, they were all pretty drunk and out of it. As Elliot sits at the booth that the squad picked out he spots Alex, Olivia, and Casey out on the dance floor dancing with eachother. They're pretty much grinding up against eachother, with Olivia in the middle. They were basically making would he liked to call an 'Olivia sandwich'. He smirks at walks up to them and smiles, "You ladies having fun?"

Alex looks at him and slurs her words, "Oh my God Elliot!! I looove this song!!" To which she turns back around and continues to dance. Next thing he knows, a new song begins to play on the loud speakers of the club and he can't help but snicker at what it is.

"Oh my God!! They're actually playing this song!! I LOVE this song!!" Olivia says as she starts pulling everybody to dance with her. The whole squad is now on the dance floor dancing.

Olivia than pulls Alex towards her as they start grinding with eachother as Casey starts grinding against Olivia's backside.

_This was never the way I planned _

_Not my intention._

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion _

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on _

_I'm curious, for you, _

_Caught my attention_

Olivia than puts her hands on Alex's waist as they start pretty much dirty dancing as Casey grabs Olivia's butt and gyrates against her.

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it _

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl_

_Just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it_

_(I liked it) _

All the men are just looking at the women in awe of them as they dance with eachother while singing along with the song.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it!! Taste up her cherry chapstick!! I kissed a girl just to try it!! Hope my boyfrrrieeennd don't mind it!!" Olivia sings to the song while she looks at Elliot with a seductive look in her eye. She's pretty much dry humping now with Alex and Casey and it's turning him on to no end. Than, to his surprise, in his wildest dreams, somehow it came true. Fin was pretty much drunk. He had two pitchers of beers and a couple of shots so he did whatever the hell it is that he wanted to do. He looked at the ladies entertaining him, and smiled, "Chu kno what ya'll can do to make dis shit mo' interesting? I dare you ladies to maaake out wid eachotha!!"

"Hahahaha ohhh Fiiin wha the fuck are you ramblin' on about … us… this making out business!! You're such a creeper I think I should arrest yoou!" Olivia replied back … well not exactly, more like slurred back. Elliot went back to sit at the booth, too drunk and tired to take this all in. It was too much for him. He was already exhausted to begin with. Than, it happened. Olivia pulled Alex close by the hooks of her mini-skirt, closed her eyes, leaned in and kissed her. They kissed slowly at first, than within seconds, it turned into a full blown makeout session.

_No, I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature_

_It's not what good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl_

_Just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

Than, to Elliot's shock Olivia wasn't done yet, when she stopped kissing Alex, she giggled and turned around only to be met by Casey's lips as they makeout right there on the dance floor. And the next thing he knows, the three of them are engaging in a three-way kiss.

Fin just stands there and smiles. He than walks back to the booth and says to Elliot, "Yo, bro!! It don't get any betta than dis!!" To that, Elliot just smirked, "You're right, bro. Gotta admit, that, right there *Pointing to the ladies of their precinct* is pretty damn hot!!"

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it_

_And I liked it!!_

***Haha!! The end!! Sorry if the ending was kind of sucky!! But as I said I just thought of this and I thought I would write it just for fun!! Ya'll can review if you want. No pressure!! =) Thanks again for reading and reviewing my stories!!***


End file.
